


Lucas's Poke-venture

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Lucas jumps into a portal and comes out in the Pokemon universe.





	Lucas's Poke-venture

It was a beautiful day in Eagleland, and Ness and Lucas were playing baseball. Lucas was pitching, and Ness held a baseball bat and got ready to swing. Lucas delivered a pitch right down the middle of the plate. Ness swung and connected with the ball, sending it flying over Lucas’s head and into a line of trees. Lucas stared with obvious awe. 

“Well, go get it,” Ness said. 

Lucas put his hands on his hips. “No, you go get it. You’re the one who hit the ball.” 

Ness rolled his eyes but knew that Lucas was right. He trotted off to the trees and began searching for the baseball. Minutes passed, and Ness was still searching. Lucas ran into the trees. 

“Ness!” Lucas cried. 

“Over here!” came Ness’s reply.

Lucas followed Ness’s voice deeper into the foliage. He found Ness staring into a hole in the ground. A strange humming was coming from inside. 

“I, uh, think the ball might have gone in there.” Ness said. 

“So jump in.” 

“Yeah, great idea. I’ll jump in, and I’ll never get out.” 

“Okay, then climb in. Or are you chicken?” Lucas began clucking. 

Ness’s face reddened. He said nothing to Lucas, choosing instead to carefully climb down into the hole. Lucas heard Ness yelp. 

“Ness? Oh great, now I have to climb in, too.” 

Lucas bravely made his way down the hole. He was making good progress until his foot slipped, sending him sliding on his bottom for what felt like forever. He slid in the dark until a bright light appeared. Lucas had no choice but to go into the light. 

“Oof!” cried Lucas as he landed on solid ground. He looked around. “Where am I?” 

“Hey! Are you hurt?” came a female voice. 

A short brown haired girl dressed in a red and white jacket and blue jeans raced over to Lucas. She helped him to his feet. “Hi, I’m Lisandra. I’m a Pokemon trainer.”

Lucas gave Lisandra a puzzled look. “Poke-what?” 

Lisandra chuckled. “Here, let me show you.” 

Lisandra took a Pokeball from inside her jacket and threw it on the ground. A Bulbasaur appeared.

“Cool!” Lucas exclaimed.

Lisandra took Lucas under her wing, and he became an excellent trainer. He challenged other trainers all around the region and even got close to beating the Elite Four. Lucas missed Ness terribly and wondered where he had gone. 

One day Ness and Lisandra were walking through a forest when Lucas came across a hole similar to the one he and Ness went through all those months ago. His curiosity got the best of him. He said goodbye to Lisandra and jumped into the portal.

Lucas found himself in the middle of a familiar patch of woods. He could just make out a shadowy figure to his left. Lucas crept closer to investigate and found his long lost friend.  
Ness turned around with a huge smile on his face. Lucas ran to Ness, and the two friends hugged. 

“Where have you been?” Ness asked.

Lucas laughed. “I could ask you the same question!” 

“Well, it’s a long story…”


End file.
